


Lotus Inn

by PleiadesHawkins



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: 16th Century CE, M/M, Songfic, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleiadesHawkins/pseuds/PleiadesHawkins
Summary: "Are you in my dream or I'm in my own dream?"(Inspired by Why Don't We's Lotus Inn)
Relationships: Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lotus Inn

Seville. 2020.

Seville, the beautiful city of the southern region of Spain, is the centre of cultures and art of Southern Spain. The warm Mediterranean climate attracts the tourists to roam around the city and see the breathtaking sights of it.

Miguel is a British guy who dreams of strolling in the sun and getting to know more people to learn more about new things he hasn't known before. He loves adventures and solo trips, but he also likes to have a companion as well.

He begins his solo trip in Belgium, in April. Then he went to Luxemburg, France, Monaco, Portugal, and now Spain. He plans it deliberately, but he rarely follows it as things are too exciting to go with the plans.

Now, it's May and it's a warm summer in Seville, Miguel really enjoys the fun in the sun. He loves walking around his resident, taking pictures, talking to some local people he meets at the bars and shops and seeing interesting places in the city. He plans to stay here for three days, then he will leave for Barcelona. 

Tonight is as usual, Miguel goes to local bar he finds interesting in the ally near his hotel. The Lotus Inn.

The blonde steps in, the bar is very beautifully decorated, it looks old but charming. The bartender walks to him and smiles widely as Miguel sits on an empty bar stool. He brings the blonde a glass of liquor.

"I haven't ordered yet" Miguel speaks politely. But the bartender starts to proudly state about the glass he brings.

"This is the finest drink of our bar. I'm very proud of this drink, but it's only for you, sir"

"Thank you" Miguel grins and looks down at the glass filled with glittering purple liquid that looks mysterious yet alluring. He grabs the glass in his hand and sniffs the drink in it.

The bartender laughs, "you're going to love it, I swear to God you are"

Miguel sips the purple liquid, it doesn't taste like any liquor he has drunk before. It smells like plum brandy, but also smells like some perfume. The taste of it reminds him of gin and tequila. It glows deep blue as he drinks it again. Even it tastes ans smells strange, Miguel drinks it until the glass is empty.

"Sir, I hope you enjoy my secret recipe and the..."

The blonde cannot hear anything after that, the sight around him fades away. Miguel blinks, tries to shake his head to see things clearer. He narrows his beautiful green eyes as he starts to see things better.

The bar is now new, the wooden tables are neatly polished, the shelves looks as new as they're in their good old days and people dress in strange clothes. The music is completely different from what has been playing before. Miguel looks around in shock, what happened to him?

Miguel gets up on his feet, it seems like he's time-traveled back to the past.

"Need help?" someone asks, the blonde shakes his head at the stranger and walks away from the counter. Everyone in the bar looks at him, he smiles and tries to get out.

Miguel leans on the pole outside of the bar, everything seems different. The stone street looks as if it is in the 16 century, people's clothings are changed as well and there is no car to be seen on this street. The blonde sighs and tangles his hair, how will he get back to where he came from?

As he is about to walk away, a strange man's voice calls.

"You said you didn't need help" the man says, "but you don't seem okay like you said"

Miguel frowns at his words, "I'm a little confused, I mean I'm not familiar with this town"

"well that's not hard to see. Your accent tells me a lot" he continues and walks in closer. This man is a lot taller than him, he has long, black hair which is tied up in a ponytail, he wears a blue shirt, brown vest and green pants. He looks mischievous and determined, but Miguel spots a soft tone in his voice. 

"I'm Miguel" says the blonde, "do you live around here? I'm going to need a place to stay for a night"

The man looks surprised , "do you usually follow a stranger home?"

"no, not reallly. But I have to this time"

"Tulio"

Miguel raises his brows, but shakes the man's hand "nice to meet you Tulio, now if you're going home, please take me too. I can pay for that if you want"

"Of course you have to pay, and-" Tulio stops mid-sentence "you're coming along???"

The blonde nods, gives the other man his brightest smile. Tulio frowns at him, tries to be tolerant.

"How can I trust you?" he asks, "how do I know you're not a con artist like me-I mean like those on the street"

He makes a gesture to a fake beggar sitting on the path.

"You're worrying too much"

"And you can never worry too much" the taller man sighs, walks away from him. Miguel rushes to his side and grabs his arm.

"You can't leave me here! I have no place to go!"

Tulio glares at him, "I don't trust you"

He pushes Miguel away. As soon as Tulio turns away, everything goes dark, Miguel feels like he's blind for a moment. But when he hears a snap of fingers, his sight is back again.

He's back in the Lotus Inn, nothing inside has changed.

Miguel stands up from the stool, then he hears a familiar voice asking,

"Need help?" It's Tulio, he looks at him like they've never met. Miguel is confused, but maybe this guy is pretending to not know him.

"I need help?" Miguel hisses, "you pushed me away last night in that ally and now you care? What is wrong with you? Maybe you need help!"

Tulio glowers at him, "what do you mean? I don't know you. I wasn't even here last night!"

The British man widens his green eyes, how could this be possible? What is wrong with this man, this place, this whole thing? He rushes outside, the same group of people he saw yesterday are still at the same spot, the fake beggar is sitting in the same position as he did last night, and Tulio just asked the same question he asked before.

He hears the footsteps behind him, and as he is about to turn to see, Tulio is standing before him.

"I'm Miguel, you don't remember me? I asked to go with you to your resident last night!" Miguel tries to remind Tulio of what happened last night.

Tulio shakes his head, "I don't know any Miguel in my entire life, if you keep asking like this, I'll have to send you to asylum!"

"C'mon Tulio! Don't be so mean" the blonde tries not to yell, "do you really think I'm crazy?"

The Spaniard nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my dear readers! I've been fangirling about this fandom a lot lately, so I hope enjoy!


End file.
